Long Way Home
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Leon and Claire have escpaed the horrors of Raccoon. But Claire's brother is still out there. And Leon has won her heart. Disclaimer: Don't own them!


Long Way Home

By: Diane

Resident Evil fic

Cat: Leon/Claire

            Claire Redfield never fancied herself to be a mother. She was more of an adventurer- not Lara Croft herself, but the idea of rocking a baby to sleep was something she could never envision herself doing. Yet, her she was, creasing the covers under the little girl's body as she lay there, her eyes closed and her breathing slow and content. As Claire got up to leave the room, the little girl opened one eye. "Claire?"

Claire turned her head to her. "Hey, thought you were asleep."

            "Are we safe?"

The question burrowed through her like a bullet. She, Leon and Sherry had been through so much. Who knew if they were ever going to actually ever be safe again? Here they were at a run-down motel, at least a hundred miles from Raccoon City. She was summoned there as a mere attempt to find her brother Chris, from the infamous S.T.A.R.S team. Everyone there had been turned into zombies from the T-virus, thanks to the Umbrella Corporation. But if the little girl was asking if they were through with their share of zombies, yea, she was safe… for now. "Yea, Sherry." Claire bent down and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Claire?" the little girl beckoned again.

Claire couldn't help but smile and turn to her.

"Can you leave the door open a little?"

Claire smiled. "You got it. Leon and I are right in the next room, okay?" 

"Okay," Sherry whispered, half asleep. Claire walked out of the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Leon looked up to her from one of the double beds that occupied the room. He had his left arm over his abdomen, wincing ever so slightly as he took in each breath. Claire walked over to him. "I need to get you to a doctor."

He shook his head. "Looks worse than it really is."

She gently removed his arm to get a better look at his wounds. Blood soaked his bandage. Claire sighed. She ripped off the end of her short black shirt. She'd probably freeze, but she was never one to put her own welfare before others. And Leon… they'd been through enough to safely say he had her back. But what about her heart? What were they going to do after they reached Philadelphia? Leon had family there, so that's where the trio was headed. But what then? Her brother was still out there. And what about Sherry? An orphanage? Once they reached Philadelphia, would she ever see Leon again?

            "Claire," Leon said, snapping her to attention.

She looked up to him, realizing she was still holding her torn shirt in her hands. "Sorry," she mumbled. She removed his old bandage, and took in a sharp breath as his smooth  skin was revealed. She gathered her bearings and wrapped her shirt around Leon's wound.

            "Are you okay?" he asked, lightly touching her arm.

She looked up to him. "Yea. Why…." Her voice trailed off. She felt tears well in her eyes. 

His hand moved down to hers and he pulled her gently onto the bed with him. He said nothing, just stared at her.

She tried desperately to blink the tears away. But not before he saw. Damn. 

He reached out and ran a finger lightly down her cheek. "It's okay. It's okay to be scared,"

            "Scared?" Claire squeaked. "Scared? After everything we've been through?" she sucked in a deep breath. "I don't think anything can scare me after that."

            "What is it then?" he asked, his icy blue eyes filled with sweetness and concern.

            "I wonder… if I'll ever see Chris again," she said. "And what are we going to do with Sherry? I'm not putting her into an orphanage, Leon. I can't."

He lightly lifted her chin to face him. "I promise you that we'll find Chris."

            "And Sherry?"

            "We'll make decisions about Sherry together. While we look for Chris, she'll stay with my aunt and uncle."

We'll. He definitely said we'll. That meant the both of them. Claire's heart hammered in her chest. God, this would be so easier with someone else helping her… especially that someone being Leon. Her hand curled around his. She just realized that he was still holding her hand. "Thank you, Leon." She reached up and brushed a few strands of his red hair that kept falling into his eyes. "You need a haircut." She smiled.

He grinned. "No way! I'll never bring a scissor anywhere near my hair! It's too perfect!"

They both stared at each other a moment. Claire was sure that he was going to kiss her. Instead, he reached over her and grabbed the remote.

Subconsciously she rolled her eyes and got up from the bed. Damn boy.

He shrugged and clicked on the t.v. "What?"

            "Nothing." She said, flopping down on the other bed. She maunevered her head to fix on the glowing television screen. "Keep it low, okay? Sherry's asleep."

            "No I'm not." A defiant little voice called from the doorway. Sherry trotted out from the other bedroom. "I can't sleep,"

Leon grinned. "Come here, squirt." He patted the portion of the bed next to him.

Sherry smiled and took a running jump onto the bed with Leon. She snuggled up against him and he put his arm around her. "What do you think? Late Night with Conan?"

Claire grimaced. "This can't be good for the child," she muttered as Conan announced the show's guests.

            "Late Night with Conan!" Sherry cried.

Leon laughed. Sherry shot a glance at Claire and then whispered something in Leon's ear. He arched an eyebrow at her in response.

            "Okay, what are you two whispering about over there?" Claire demanded, a smile spreading over her face. Leon was so good with Sherry… it was almost as if they were a family. 

Sherry laughed. "Nothing!"

            "Nothing, huh?" Claire said. "Hmmm. I wonder if the Tickle Bug could change your mind?" 

Sherry made a squeak of protest, but Claire lurched at her, tickling the little girl's sides. Leon happily joined in on the fun, tickling Sherry's feet.

Half an hour later, Sherry was sound asleep snuggled between Leon and Claire on Leon's bed. 

            "I think she's finally asleep," Claire whispered. "I'm going to go turn in myself."

            "Okay," Leon whispered, half asleep himself.

Claire moved her arm a few inches.

            "Claire?" Sherry said sleepily. "Where are you going?"

            "To sleep," she whispered.

            "Sleep here!" Sherry cried.

            "Shhh." Claire said.

            "Yeah Claire, sleep here!" Leon joined in.

Claire put her arm back where it was and Sherry settled back down. Leon wrapped his arms around Sherry and Claire. And they slept safely, soundly in Leon's arms.

            Claire opened an eye and stretched. Instinctively, she rubbed the portion of the bed beside her. It was empty. She shot straight up. Where were Sherry and Leon? "Sherry? Leon?" she asked, sleep caking her voice. She yawned. 

            "Ok, tell me when you're done. And don't use all the hot water," Leon called through the bathroom door. He looked over at Claire. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, it's noon."

            "What?!" she tried to jump out of bed, got tangled in the covers and fell to floor in a heap.

He laughed. "You shouldn't have gotten up. Sherry's in the shower."

            "Shut up and come help me!!" Claire whined.

Leon jogged over and took hold of her hands. He pulled her up… and once again their bodies were very close. 

She looked up at him a moment. "Thanks," she said weakly.

He nodded and took a step back. "So… uh…you can get the next shower if you want."

            "Oh no, no… you go ahead." She sank back down on the bed. 

Sherry came out of the bathroom wearing her same clothes, her soft blonde hair dripping wet. 

"Come here, Sherry and I'll do your hair." Claire called, flopping back down on the bed.

            "That's my cue to exit," Leon said, draping a towel over his shoulder. "I won't be long." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Claire stared after him a minute, imagining the water draping over his naked body. Sherry sat down in front of her and Claire pulled out her travel brush.

            "Leon and I were talking earlier," Sherry announced.

            "Yea?" Claire asked. "About what?"

            "You."

Claire arched a brow. "Oh really? Continue." She began drying Sherry's hair with a towel.

            "He said you look like an angel when you sleep."

Claire grinned. "He said that?" she parted Sherry's hair.

Sherry nodded.

            "That's very sweet."

            "What is?" Leon asked. And Claire wished he hadn't. Because when he spoke, he drew attention to himself. And what  he was wearing… or wasn't wearing rather got Claire's attention. Real quick. He was bare chested and he had a gorgeous set of abs. He was so smooth…. All Claire wanted to do was… she psychologically slapped herself and finished Sherry's hair. "Uh…. Syrup! Syrup is sweet, Leon! Wouldn't you like pancakes, Sherry? And you could put sweet, sweet syrup on them!" she knew she must have sounded like an idiot, which was something she hated, but she couldn't gawk at a guy who had at least two golden opportunities to make a move and didn't.

Sherry gave her a funny look. 

            "I'll hurry and get a shower and then we can hurry on down to the train station and get break… er, lunch. Leon, do you have a bus schedule?"

He fished it out of his pocket and held it up in the air.

Taking the bus sucked, big time, but it was the safest way to travel without a car. No matter what, you could never trust a taxi driver.

Claire rushed past Sherry and Leon and into the bathroom.

            "What's with her?" Leon asked.

Sherry shrugged.

            Part II

Leon smiled as the brick home came into view. "Just in the next block," he told Claire. It was nearly Two A.M. It had taken them nearly all day to get to Philly, but they were here. He carried Sherry, who was sound asleep.

            "So," Claire said. "Should I know anything about your aunt and uncle?"

            "Aunt Greta and Uncle Jake are pretty normal," he said.

            "Hmmm. Then where did your weirdness come from, ya weirdo?" she teased.

He stopped and thought a moment. "Probably from hanging around you."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

            "LEON!!!" Aunt Greta held open the door for he and Claire as they stepped inside. She gave him a big hug. "I heard about Raccoon City… thank God you're alright."

He locked eyes with the ground. "Thanks, Aunt Greta."

Claire could feel his pain and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

            "And this must be Connie!"

            "Claire." Leon corrected, "and this is Sherry." He gestured to the sleeping girl.

            "Pleased to meet you," Claire and Aunt Greta exchanged pleasantries.

            "I'll show you to the child's room and… I hope you two don't mind sharing the attic. I'd put one of you on the couch, but it's hard as coal."

            "I don't mind," Claire said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

            "You're not a cover hog, are you?" Leon asked.

            "No." she said sharply. "But I do from time to time snore fire."

They both squeezed together on the single bed.

            "I'll take the floor, if you want." Leon suggested sweetly. 

            "No," she said softly. "It's fine. Really."

Her gaze drifted down to his lips.

He closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Claire."

Claire bit her bottom lip. "Goodnight, Leon." She wiggled back against him.

He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled contently and closed her eyes. She wondered if she was ever going to be able to fall asleep again without being in Leon's arms. Soon, though, very soon, they'd be out searching again for Chris… and she'd be far away from peaceful sleep.

            "You're a nice girl for Leon," Aunt Greta told Claire the next morning as she helped set the breakfast table.

Claire smiled. 'Wish he'd think so', she thought. 

            "Was he sleeping when you woke up?"

Claire nodded. "Is there a hospital around here? I don't mean to alarm you, but he's suffered some injuries."

Aunt Greta tsk-tsk'd. "Ever since he was a boy, he was the daring type. Jumping off garages with umbrellas. Roller blading on huge ramps. Jefferson Hospital knows him too well. It's about a fifteen minute drive."

Claire smiled in spite of herself, picturing a minature Leon parachuting to the ground, a huge umbrella in his hand.

            "The Police Force was the best thing for him… you can take our car after breakfast."

            "Thank you," Claire said. "We've been doing nothing but walking and riding buses since Raccoon."

Sherry came into the kitchen holding Uncle Jake's hand. "Claire, guess what!"

            "Oh, good morning to you too," Claire said.

            "Good morning," Sherry rushed. "But guess what!"

            "What?" Claire smiled.

            "Uncle Jake is going to teach me how to fly a kite!" she bounced up and down. "And how to ride a bike and maybe even take me fishing!"

Claire grinned. "Wow, that's great! But first, before you can do any of that, you have to go wash up for breakfast!"

Sherry shuffled her feet. "Okay…" she disappeared upstairs.

            "I want to thank you for everything," Claire said. "I mean, I don't know where we'd be right now if it weren't for you."

            "Oh, hush child," Aunt Greta scoffed. "We old goats love having you here. And it's great to have a baby around again."

Leon stumbled into the kitchen, holding his abdomen. "Morning," he said weakly.

Claire rushed to Leon. "Lemme see," she said softly.

He reluctantly pulled his arm away.

The emergency room of Jefferson hospital was a sickly white. And it was churning Claire's stomach. God, Leon… his wound had been infected. There was crust around it and pus coming out of it. She just prayed that he'd be okay. 

            "Claire Redfield?" the nurse came out, holding a clipboard. "Is there a Claire Redfield here?"

Claire shot out of her seat. "Yes?"

            "Mr. Kennedy is finishing get stitched up. He's asked for you."

If Claire's heart had wings, it would have flown out of her body. Leon ASKED for her. 'Get over it', she told herself and followed the nurse.

            "Claire," he said as she came into view. 

            "Leon," she smiled. Some of his color had returned. He looked stronger. But he was topless, a guaze bandage wrapped around his stomach. 

She took the chair next to him and took his hand. "How ya feeling?"

            "Okay," he said. "I hate being in here. I want to go out running or something. I feel so helpless in here."

            "We'll be leaving soon," Claire said. She reached his hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

He grinned at her. "That's not where my boo-boo is, mom."

Mom?! Mom?! Is that what he saw her as?! His mother?!

            "Claire, I'm joking," he said, after seeing the expression on her face. It looked like she had had three simultaneous heart attacks.

The doctor came in, stayed thirty seconds, gave him some do's and don'ts, a prescription and then rushed out.

            "And they pay them by the hour," Leon said. "Must be nice."

A week later, Leon was 100% Leon S. Kennedy once again. He was back to running a mile everyday, drinking raw eggs, and work on the speed bag.

            "I found news on Chris," Claire erupted. She sat at a computer in the Free Library of Philadelphia. She and Leon were checking their email and showing Sherry the wonders of the internet. 

Leon was peering over her shoulder. "Rockford, Arizona…"

Claire turned around and faced him. "This is it," she whispered.

Leon stared down at her. "So, we need plane tickets to Arizona."

            "What's in Arizona?" Sherry stared at Leon from her computer screen.

            "We'll talk about it when we go home," he told her.

Sherry made a face, but continued clicking the icons on Nickelodeon.com. 

            "And we need weapons," Claire said, low so Sherry wouldn't hear. 

            "I can get them from the Philly PD. We cops share a… a brotherhood of some sort." Leon answered.

Claire looked up at him, her brown eyes shimmering with trust. But there was a possibility he wouldn't survive the mission. He hated that possibility, but he'd do everything in his power to make sure Claire lived… even if he lost his life.

A few days later, with their tickets booked and guns secured, Claire and Leon tucked Sherry in together.

            "Sherry," Claire began. "We need to have a little talk."

Sherry looked up at her. "What's wrong, Claire?"

            "Leon and I…" she felt tears well in her eyes and her voice quiver. This was going to be so hard. She might never see Sherry again.

            "Are getting married?" Sherry asked hopefully.

            "No…" she said. "We're… we're going away for awhile." Tears fell freely from her eyes. She tried to be strong for Sherry, but to imagine her life without the little girl was next to imbearable.

            "What?!" Sherry cried. "No! Why?!"

            "Claire's brother is lost… and he's in danger. We have to go find him," Leon stated.

            "I don't want you to leave! Don't go! Please!" Sherry wailed. She latched onto Claire and Leon's hands.

Claire and Leon stared at eachother. Leon reached out with his other hand and dried some of Claire's tears with his thumb. "It'll be okay," he said to both of them. "I promise."

            "Yea," Claire sniffled. "You'll stay here with Aunt Greta and Uncle Jake and have so much fun, you won't notice we're gone until we're back."

            "Nooooooo!" Sherry cried. "Take me with you!"

            "It's too dangerous." Leon stated. 

            "I promise that when we come back, we'll go to Disneyland." Claire said.

Sherry's pupils dialated. "Disneyland?"

Claire smiled. "How's that sound?"

            "….Okay," she mumbled. "But you have to hurry up and get back."

Claire leaned against the threshold, watching Sherry sleep. Leon came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "How ya holdin up?"

            "Oh, okay…" Claire sighed. "I'll be better once I'm actually away from her… God, how am I ever going to walk out that door?"

            "I'll be right there with you." Leon said.

            "I know. And you don't know how glad I am that you are."

He reached out and cupped her face. There was another ten second stare. Then, he walked to their room. Claire followed. 

Leon took out a .45 and handed it to Claire.

            "Wow," she said. "This brings back memories of when we first met."

He looked up at her.

            "Well, it does!" she said. She shrugged. "Just give me the magazines."

            "Okay, the shuttle for the airport is here," Aunt Greta said. A man knocked up for their bags.

            "Thanks for everything," Claire said, giving Greta a hug.

            "Be careful," Aunt Greta said. 

Claire walked over to Sherry. "I'll cya later, kiddo."

Sherry wrapped her arms around her neck. "Get the bad men, Claire."

Claire smiled. "You got it."

Leon walked over to Sherry. He bent down to her. "_Every time we say goodbye, I cry a little. Every time we say goodbye, I die a little. Every time we say goodbye.'" _

Oh God, how sweet. Claire felt tears form in her eyes.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tattered patch with RPD on it. He handed it to Sherry. "This is something that I want you to have. It was mine, and it means a lot to me as a remembrance. So, no matter how far away I actually am, I'm always there with you."

Sherry gripped the patch and rubbed it against her cheek. Leon wrapped the little girl in a hug. "When I got back, we'll go on Splash Mountain and eat ice cream till we throw up."

Sherry giggled.

Claire softly took Leon's hand and pulled him out the door.

            Part III

Claire stuck the last magazine into her belt as she and Leon made their way from the airport. They walked out of the airport and looked around. Taxis lined the street.

            "Taxi it is then, I guess." She told Leon, who flung the bag of ammunition over his shoulder. 

            "Where are we headed, anyway?" Leon asked.

            "Some place called the Ashford Military Base." Claire sighed. "At least, that's where Chris and some woman named Jill were headed in the email he sent me. But that was over a month ago." 

            "It's a place to start," Leon said, walking over to the nearest taxi and getting in.

Claire slid in next to him.

            "Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

            "Uh… Ashford Military Base," Claire said. 

The driver laughed. "Why are you headed to the ol' base? You guys in the army?"

Claire shot a glance at Leon. He was busy lacing up his boot. "Reserves," she answered quickly.

The man laughed. "Sorry to tell you, honey, but you must have got your orders mixed up. The Ashford Military Base was taken over by the Umbrella Corporation."

            "Step on it," Claire hissed.

Claire threw some bills at the driver. He sped off without a look back. So, here they were. Stranded. She looked around. They were outside a chain-linked fence that led to some kind of courtyard. Leon pushed open the gate and stepped inside. Claire followed. They had only taken a few steps when they heard the too familiar groans and thumps as they walked from the zombies.           

            "Here we go," Leon said, pulling out a shot gun.

Four emerged and started staggering toward Leon and Claire. Before they could get too close, the duo sprayed them with bullets. All was silent… for now. 

They investigated the courtyard, finding a metal staircase behind a broken down jeep and some crates. They followed the staircase up and headed straight toward a marble balcony.

An attack dog growled and raced toward them.

            "Leon, watch out!" Claire cried, shooting the dog aimed at his throat.

He turned toward her. "I owe ya one."

She shrugged. "Don't mention it."

They followed the balcony to a mansion. Leon reached for the handle.

            "Wait," Claire cried.

Leon turned to her. "Huh?"

            "This is how the whole mess with S.T.A.R.S and the Umbrella Corp got started. They found a mansion in the woods."

            "Which gives us more reason to believe that Chris is in here. Old habits die hard."

            "Redfield." A stern voice stated behind them.

Claire and Leon turned to see a tall man with blonde hair and black sunglasses walking towards them. He was dressed in army fatigues.

            "Who… who are you?" Claire demanded.

            "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Albert Wesker."

            "Wesker…" Claire hissed. "Chris told me about you!"

            "I DESPISE Chris!!!" he shouted. He gave her a strong kick to the jaw that sent her flying two feet or so. She landed with a thud.

Leon uttered a cry of protest and loaded Wesker with six shot gun bullets. "Fucking bastard," he replied. Wesker just laughed, raised a hand and sent Leon flying. He landed a short distance from Claire.

            "What have you done with my brother?!" Claire coughed, blood spilling out of her mouth.

He whipped off his sunglasses. His eyes burned red. He gave her another kick to the stomach, breaking at least one rib. Then he jumped into the sky and vanished.

            "Not human…" she whispered.

            "Claire?" Leon whispered. He shook his head and then slowly took to his feet. "Are all of your friends this nice?" he rushed over to her. "Who the hell was that?"

            "Wesker. Head of the S.T.A.R.S  group my brother was in, and was working for Umbrella on the side." She coughed, more blood spewing from her mouth.

            "Christ…" he muttered. "Don't move."

As usual, Claire didn't listen to him and tried to rise to her feet. She took a step and then collapsed back to the ground.

            "Don't move, I said." Leon repeated. "You might have internal injuries. We're packing up and heading home. I'm sorry Claire, but we'll have t look for you brother another time."

            "NO!!!" Claire screamed. "Leon, please! I'm fine… just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine. Please, I can't leave here without Chris."

Leon sighed. "You're not fine."

Claire took his hand. She shut her eyes against the pain. A few minutes later, she was on her feet. She hurt, yeah, but it would take more than a few bruises and broken ribs to keep Claire Redfield down. "Let's go." She was already heading to the mansion door.

Leon sighed and trotted after her.

The mansion was dimly lit, and a computer screen burned brightly in the center of the room. A grand staircase was to the right, and a few doors to the left. Claire rushed up to the screen. Someone, perhaps Chris had keyed in an Umbrella employee's ID card number. It unlocked the mansion's security system. 

            "Chris was here," Claire breathed. "I know it."

            "Let's find a place to rest for the night, okay?" Leon said. He was already heading up the stairs. Claire followed. A thick red velvet carpet lined the steps and hallway upstairs. At the top of the steps, stairs led to the right and their was a hallway with a huge painting of a man. To the left, down the hallway was another set of  steps and a door. 

            "Let's go right," Claire said. "Right for Redfield."

Claire bounded up the small set of steps, followed the wall to the right and came upon a door. Gripping her .45, she opened the door and stepped in.

A comfortable looking couch, and a desk with a typewriter came into view. Claire sighed. "Good."

Leon locked the door and then stuck the desk chair under the door handle. He explored the room. Claire flopped on the couch. He walked over to a huge square box behind the desk. "It's one of those Item Box thingies," he whistled. "State of the art. They must be all over the base."

            "Mmmmhmmm." Claire said, her eyes closed. 

Leon placed the bag of ammunition into the Box. Then, he explored some more. There was a wall and then a door with a place for two guns on it. There didn't seem to be any kind of handle. 

Leon walked back over to the couch and layed down on the floor. He stuck his hands under his head and sighed. He looked over at Claire. She really did look like an angel. He smiled. A strand of her hair fell over her eyes. Leon reached out and tucked it behind her ear.

Claire stirred. "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing," he said. "Get some sleep."

            "Well, I can't sleep now." She said, lifting her head up. She looked around. "What are you doing on the floor? Did I kick you off the couch?"

            "You take it." He replied.

            "Nonsense," she moved over. "Don't be silly, there's more than enough room." Actually, there wasn't, but Claire wanted to feel his warmth.

Leon hopped up onto the couch. "You sure?"

Claire nodded. She snuggled up against him. He obediently fastened his arms around her. She sighed happily. 

            "Claire," Leon whispered the next morning. He gently shook her arm.

            "Two more minutes, mom, I swear." She mumbled.

            "Claire, it's me. Leon,"

Claire opened her eyes. His handsome face filled her vision. "Oh, how embarrassing,"

            He laughed. "We should get a move on."

Claire sat up too quickly and groaned. "Shit…"

He took her hand and squeezed it. "You're scaring the hell out of me. I want to get you to a hospital."

            "I'm sorry Leon, but no. Not until we find my brother."

Leon sighed. "If you think I'm going to let you die, you're wrong.  You are one of the most important people in my life. You, Sherry… dammit, Claire, you mean so much to me. Do you have any idea what I'd do if anything ever happened to you?"

She looked up at him. "Well, I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

            "Claire…" he reached out and touched her face. His lips burned, like she was rubbing them with her fingers. And finally, their lips met.

            "Jill, wait." Chris Redfield hurried up to the door. "I could have sworn I heard Claire's voice."

Jill Valentine shrugged. "Are you sure this time? We got to get out of here, the whole place is gonna blow!!"

            "We still have ten minutes." He took in a deep breath and tried the door. Locked. "Screw it," he muttered, took about ten paces back and rammed his shoulder into the door. It burst open, Claire and Leon still in their embrace. "If it isn't my little sister kissing in the broom closet," he said.

            "CHRIS!!!" Claire pulled away from Leon and wrapped her brother in a hug. "I missed you so much."

He stroked her hair. "I know."

            "I hate to break up the family reunion, but this base is going to explode in…" she checked her watch. "T-minus 8 minutes."

            "Let's go!!!" Chris said, leading the way.

Claire and Leon followed Jill and Chris out of the mansion, and to an old jeep that looked like it hadn't been used in ages.

            "Are you sure that'll work?" Leon asked.

            "I can drive ANYTHING," Jill said, climbing behind the wheel. 

            "First, we got to get this baby started," Chris replied, lifting up the hood.

            "What?!" Claire cried. "You don't know if it runs yet???"

Chris grinned at her in response.

Claire sighed. She should have known better. 

            "Listen to that baby pur," Chris said as Jill gunned the engine. "Last jeep leaves now!"

Jill drove out of there like a bat out of hell. They heard a loud explosion behind them. Rubble and debris was now where the base was. But Claire swore, as they drove, she heard Wesker's voice… laughing.

            "CLAIRE! LEON!!!!" Sherry cried, wrapping her arms around both of them. "I was so worried!!"

Claire rubbed the sling that as around her waist. Leon made her get checked out at the hospital before seeing Sherry. She was diagnosed with a broken rib. Wesker hadn't done as much damage as he thought, thank God. What the hell was he? Wasn't human anymore.

Leon picked up the little girl and spun her around. "Did you miss me?"

            "This much!" Sherry replied, opening her arms out until they were all the way out at her sides.

            "I missed you just as much," he said. "Maybe more."

Claire stood to the side, waiting to greet the little girl.

Leon nodded to her. "Go say hi to Claire, but careful. She's got a few ouchies."

Sherry ran to Claire. Claire bent down to her. "Is it okay to hug you?" Sherry asked, eying the sling.

            "Not even a broken rib can stop me from getting a hug from you." Claire said, wrapping her in a hug until she involuntarily let out a small squeak. Jill and Chris were standing in back of her. 

"Who are they?" Sherry gasped, grabbing a hold of Claire's hand.

Leon went looking for his aunt and uncle.

            "This is my brother, Chris." Claire said, "And this is his friend, Jill. Guys, this is Sherry." 

            "No, no, no." Chris cut in. "Claire was never good with introductions." He turned his attention to Sherry. "This handsome devil," he pointed to himself "is Chris Redfield, former member of the mighty S.T.A.R.S team." He turned to Jill. "And this lovely lady, also a former member of the S.T.A.R.S team is Jill."

Jill rolled her eyes.

Sherry laughed. "You're funny."

            "Don't encourage him," Claire whispered.

            "Why thank you, Sherry!" Chris announced, glaring at both Claire and Jill. "These ones don't respect my sense of humor."

Sherry laughed again. 

Leon came in, towing his aunt and uncle behind him. 

            "I heard you come in, but I was busy with dinner," Aunt Greta said, giving Claire a quick hug.

            "That's okay," Claire sighed. She turned to Chris and Jill. "This is---"

            "Chris Refield of the S.T.A.R.S team. And the lovely lady is Jill, also from the S.T.A.R.S team." Sherry said.

Chris's eyes filled with tears. "My protoege!"

Claire turned to Leon. "Oh no…" she smiled.

            "Yeah, your brother is rubbing off on Sherry." He laughed in spite of himself.

            "Well, as long as he doesn't have her scratching her butt and burping," Claire said. 

            "You stick with me, Sherry and we'll go far." Chris said. He had her on his lap, showing her a secret handshake.

Claire collapsed on the couch, Leon beside her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

            "Okay," she said. She yawned and layed her head on Leon's shoulder. He put his arm around her. Claire closed her eyes, and soon Leon did too. Leon heard Claire giggle.

He opened one eye. She stood before him, a huge grin on her face. "Yes?" he asked.

            "I almost forgot," Sherry said. "When are we going to Disney Land?"

            "Leon's been offered a job upstate," Aunt Greta told Claire the next morning as she routinely helped her with breakfast.

The statement was like a thousand knives piercing her heart. Leon was leaving. 

            "He hasn't told you yet," Aunt Greta said. "By that look on your face."

            "No…" she said. "Upstate…"

            "Yea, Long Island. They told him when he went to the Philly PD."

She heard Leon and Sherry in the living room playing Battleship. She didn't see Jill or Chris anywhere. "Would you excuse me?" she stalked into the living room. "Sherry go help Aunt Greta with breakfast. Leon and I have to have a grown-up talk."

            "But---" Sherry protested.

            "Now." Claire hissed. She had never been so stern with Sherry. She felt so bad, but she didn't want Sherry to hear them arguing.

Sherry got up and raced into the kitchen.

            "What's up?" he asked, busying himself to pull out the pegs from the board rather than to look her in the eye.

            "Upstate New York is up," she said. "Long Island ring a bell?"

He froze. "Oh. I guess Aunt Greta told you."

            "Yes, she did." Claire snapped.

            "I was going to tell you…" he started.

            "How can you do that to Sherry?" Claire asked, tear coating her voice. "She loves you so much, Leon, it would destroy her if you left."

            "I…" he began.

Claire ignored him. "I'll just take her home with me to Rhode Island," she said.

            "I'm not taking the job!" Leon said in record time, before Claire could start talking again.

Claire froze. "You're not?"

            "No." he said softly, taking her hand. "I thought about it… but you and Sherry are more important than any job."

Claire made a squeak sound. "Do you mean that?"

Leon nodded.

Claire erupted into sobs. "I just…I…thought…"

Leon walked over to her in three long strides. "Claire?" He had never seen her so upset, let alone cry. "Claire, look at me."

She had her face buried in her hands. 

Leon gently pulled her hands away. "Claire…" he said soothingly. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly. 

She couldn't stand it if Leon left- first her brother and now Leon? 

            "It's alright," he soothed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sherry bounded in, a pancake in her hand. "Breakfast is ready," she stopped when she saw Claire. "Claire!!!" she dropped her pancake. Sherry had never seen Claire cry--- not even in Raccoon when things were really bad. Something had to be terribly wrong.

Leon put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Go ahead. We'll be right in."

Sherry slowly walked into the kitchen. "Okay."

Jill followed Chris down the steps. "Geeze!" he cried, when he saw them in an embrace. "If I give you money, will you get a room?"

Claire dabbed her eyes dry and pulled away from Leon. Which didn't do much good. They were still red and puffy.

Chris eyed Leon, but directed his question to Claire. "Are you alright?"

            "Yea," she gasped. "I was just so stupid,"

Leon took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It wasn't stupid."

Claire rested her head against Leon's shoulder. "I'm okay now."

            "Tower of Terror! Tower of Terror next!" Sherry cried, racing toward it, her mouse ears almost flying off of her head. Chris was close behind her. Jill shook her head and followed Chris and Sherry. Claire and Leon slowly walked along, hand-n-hand, taking in many of the sites.

Claire gasped. "Cinderella's castle!!! Oh, isn't it beautiful?"

            "I'd say," he said, looking directly at her.

She smiled. "You're not even looking."

            "I found something more beautiful than any building," he said, cupping her face. "I love you, Claire."

Claire stared at him, her eyes filling with tears. "You do?"

            "Yeah. I do."

            "Oh God… I love you too, Leon." Claire whispered. She walked to him and placed a hand on his face. Leon bent down and kissed her.

            "HEY, PDA's aren't allowed!!!" Chris called. 

Claire broke apart from Leon and looked up. Sherry, Jill and Chris were riding by on the Sky Ride.

A grin broke across Claire's face. "Last one to the Tower of Terror buys dinner!" she shouted up to them. She turned to Leon. "Chris hates to lose. C'mon, Leon!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the ride.

            "CLAIRE!!!!" Chris called after her

. "No fair, that's cheating!!!!" He grinned. Even though he wasn't in his house, it felt good to be home.

                        THE END J 


End file.
